A compressor can be protected from particulate matter and debris by locating a suction strainer upstream of the inlet of the compressor Ordinarily, the basket of the strainer is corrugated to increase the surface area exposed to the flow and the flow is directed into the basket of the strainer such that the flow changes direction in passing through the screen or the like defining the basket. Ideally, the entire surface of the basket defines the flow path. In a typical configuration, a generally cylindrical strainer is located in the crossarm of a tee which is closed at one end. As a result, the flow axially entering the strainer from the crossarm passes radially through the strainer and into the upright branch of the tee from which it enters the compressor. The "shortest distance" flow path would have the flow passing through the strainer in the region closest to the upright branch and over an area roughly corresponding to the area of the entrance to the upright branch The efficient operation of the strainer requires the use of as much of the surface area as possible so a portion of the flow is required to take a longer flow path. Normally the strainer is spaced from the surrounding tee for most of its area. Unfortunately, it has been found that high fluid velocity gradients in the gap between the strainer and the adjacent wall, induces differential pressure distribution in the region between the strainer and the adjacent wall region and tends to draw the fluid to the outlet so that the strainer and tee coact in the region of the outlet to restrict and/or block flow between the space defined between the strainer and the wall of the surrounding tee and the outlet. This is further exacerbated a sharp transition between the crossarm and the upright branch which reduces the entrance area of the outlet.